Meant to Be
by Rinias
Summary: "You were meant to be here. You were meant to be born."


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Sega does. This story was for fun.**

* * *

Darkness, dread, death.

The clouds may have been mistaken for the abundance of smoke coming from the destroyed city, if it were not for the gentle rumbling of thunder far off in the distance.

At the bottom of the numerous skyscrapers and buildings, a thick layer of lava covered the ground. The lava burned as though it were alive, occasionally flaring up in an attempt to consume another victim. The flames served as a constant reminder, to anyone who was lucky enough to still be alive, of the horrible monster at the heart of this disaster: Iblis.

The remaining elevated streets and buildings that didn't manage to be engulfed by the lava were the only remnants left of the city. At one point the city may have had a name, but it had been long lost to history.

While the streets and rooftops were usually lifeless, as survivors had learned by now to not cause a commotion for fear of Iblis, a rather peculiar and rowdy crowd seemed to be gathering near the top of one of the rooftops.

"Let go of me!"

Among a crowd of Mobians, all looking rugged and worn-down, yet with a fanatic spark in their eyes, was a young lavender cat, clearly being restrained against her will. She struggled defiantly, and bravely, without fear.

The cat was small, and may have been mistaken by some for a mere kitten. She was probably only ten years old. Her fur was a light purple, lavender, color, but there were frequent darker patches of fur from dust and dirt all over her face. Her eyes were a gold color, and she wore her hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a purple jacket and white pants with magenta colored boots, but all of her clothes were as dirty, if not more, than all of her fur.

Two of the Mobians from the crowd began dragging her across the rooftop to the edge as a red wolf, likely the ringleader, started a dramatic monologue.

"She is a child of the flame! She is one of Iblis' spawns! We must get rid of her! Sacrifice her! For the greater good!" he spoke. His tone was cruel, but charismatic. Everyone ate up his words and agreed with tribal-like shouts and cheers.

The purple cat's valiant efforts to break free ceased as soon as she was brought close enough to the edge to look down below. What was before, a perfect brave act, was now just a broken will. She trembled in fear. How long would she be falling through the air before her life finally reached its end? It was bad enough she was going to die, but it was even worse that she would die by one of her greatest fears: heights.

"I hope you find happiness in that fiery abyss below" the red wolf said, vindicated. "Throw her in!"

Without hesitation, the two Mobians who were holding her threw her off the edge of the building. In an instant, her feet left the ground. She closed her eyes as she fell, feeling weightless, and empty. Her thoughts went blank, as she tried to remember any happy thoughts, any meaning. But it was to no avail. As she fell, she cried out, silently, but still with the hope that someone would hear her, and save her.

Even though her eyes were closed, she knew she had been falling for a long time, long enough that she should have already been swimming in the lava. Daring to take a peek, she slowly opened her eyes, and to her amazement, found she was safe, floating in mid-air, and staring at the crowd who was just trying to kill her. Although it was terrifying to be floating in the air from so high up, she found a certain comfort in the teal glow that was now surrounding her.

The Mobians stood in awe as she gently floated in the air. While the crowd was silent and still, one small Mobian broke free from the crowd and ran to stand in front of her as she floated in the air.

This Mobian appeared to be just as young as the cat he was standing in front of. Strangely, he also glowed with the same teal glow the cat was glowing with. He appeared to be a gray hedgehog, with an odd configuration of five small quills on his forehead and two longer ones on the back of his head. His golden eyes glowed with determination, and something else: optimism. He had a small patch of white chest fur, along with some gloves with strange teal markings and black boots. Even though he looked just as beat up and dirty as everyone there, he stood there resolutely, determined to protect the girl.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" the boy exclaimed. "She's innocent!" The little hedgehog's words silenced the crowd, and the cat's fear was completely banished, even if only for a second, by the hedgehog's vibrant optimism.

After a tense silence, the red wolf began to slowly walk forward.

"She may be innocent now, but she will eventually kill us all! She has the flames! The same flames of Iblis!" The wolf's caustic words caused the young feline to look down in shame and guilt.

By the end of his monologue he was in a rage. He continued to walk slowly and menacingly toward the hedgehog, and when he was within arm's reach, he stopped, and stared down at the young boy.

"You are either with us, or against us." Although he was no longer shouting, his tone was laced with hatred, and demanded obedience. The young cat finally began to realize the few extra moments of life she was granted were just that: a few moments. 'What was the point of living? Why was I even born?'

The silver hedgehog barely even flinched. With anger I his eyes, he lifted up his hands, and by some odd power pushed away the wolf and the crowd, as the too were, while only briefly, engulfed in an aqua-green glow as well.

Among the crowd, the hedgehog could see nothing but fear, which unfortunately, was an emotion he was all too familiar with. What was most unsettling, however, was the gaze of the red wolf. His eyes burned with a cold, calculating vengeance, as he stared at the two heretics which dared to defy his judgement.

Exploding with anger, the wolf got on his feet and charged at them. "Kill them!" he yelled, which ignited the crowd to follow his lead.

With the whole angry mob closing in on them, the silver hedgehog had no time to think. He quickly jumped backwards off the edge, catching the girl in his arms, and floated away from the building, bringing them out of harm's reach.

The young cat was now experiencing a whirlwind of feelings, but was predominantly feeling fear, of the heights, and awe, at who this mysterious boy was.

* * *

After a while of flying, the lavender feline eventually became too tired to be afraid anymore. She felt a certain calmness in gently floating through the air in the arms of the mysterious boy who had just saved her life. Speaking of him, she began to wonder who this hedgehog was, and how he was flying. She wanted to ask, but for some reason couldn't find any words.

The hedgehog eventually floated down to an abandoned building and gently set the cat on the ground.

"Um. Thank you" she said curtly.

"You're welcome!" he replied, with a bright, childish smile on his face. His warm and inviting demeanor was very different from the usual drudgery she was used to. Though, as soon as his smile appeared, it faded as he began to hold his head and lurch over in pain.

"Are you wounded?" the young cat asked, almost reflexively. Unsure of what to do, she apprehensively stuck out her hand and put it on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" he replied. His voice seemed a little stressed but was otherwise fine. "My head just hurts when I overuse it."

"Ok" she replied. She wondered what "it" was, and she figured it probably had to do with the 'teal glow and flying around thing,' but she would ask him more when he wasn't in pain. In the meantime, she was still clueless on what to do in this situation, so she just kept her hand on his shoulder awkwardly, as her tail twitched in nervous anticipation.

After a few minutes, the young hedgehog arose energetically, as though he were never in pain at all. The lavender feline next to him reflexively withdrew her hand, quickly returning to a more closed-off posture. But the hedgehog just walked right up to her and got in her face, catching her off guard.

"My name's Silver! What's your's?" he asked. It seems that the weirdly cheerful attitude from before was back.

"Blaze."

There was hint of distaste, but also dejection, hidden in her voice.

"Blaze! I like that name! Wanna be my friend?"

She simply stared at the ground, ashamed. Why would he want to be friends with a monster?

She held her hand out, and in it conjured up a tiny, yet bright flame. The flame burned intensely, as though it were alive, but it held a totally different quality, totally different aura than the flames of the city.

Silver simply stared at the flame, and it was impossible for Blaze to read his expression. She eventually discerned that his gaze was morphing into one of confusion. This reaction was quite common. He continued to stare at the flame, making Blaze more nervous with each passing second.

"…"

His staring became too much to bear. She looked away to avert his gaze.

'This is it. This is when he'll be-'

"So that's why you're named Blaze! That's so cool!"

'-angry, too?" His childish exclamation threw her thoughts into a whirlpool of perplexity. How could he be so stupid… idiotic… _naïve_? But she quickly reverted out of her confusion.

"Which is why you don't want to be friends with me. I'm a monster." Her voice was stoic, almost perfectly concealing the depression hidden behind it.

Now it was Silver's turn to be confused. "No! You're my friend now!" he replied adamantly, like a toddler having an argument with his parents.

For some reason, this ignited a spark in Blaze, both in her mind and surrounding her body. Her body burst into flames, flames of anger.

"Don't you get it?! I'm a monster! Just like Iblis!" Her outburst made Silver taken aback for a moment, but for some reason he just stood his ground, determined.

As Blaze's temper cooled, the flames around her died as well.

"I should have never been born."

By this point her anger had subsided, now only silent, yet distinct sobs emanating from her voice.

Silver began walking forward, as Blaze tried to walk backwards.

When Silver finally reached her, she couldn't meet his gaze. Her eyes darted back and forth, to anywhere but him.

Then, she felt two arms embrace her. It was an odd sensation, but not an unwelcome one.

"You were meant to be here. You were meant to be born. I won't let anyone say otherwise." His voice was serious, but still comforting.

At this, Blaze felt a solitary tear slide down her cheek.

Perhaps she could have a friend.

They stayed in each other's arms for quite a long time. When they finally left the embrace, Silver noticed something on Blaze's face he hadn't noticed before:

A _smile_. It was a small smile, but a happy one.

The smile was infectious too, as Silver began to grin from ear to ear.

"Does this mean you're my friend? Are you gonna help me fight Iblis?"

"You're so naïve."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^^**

 **This is gonna be a two-part story, so stay-tuned for part 2 if you enjoyed it!**

 **I started writing this story because I was inspired by a song called "Meant to Be" by Steven Curtis Chapman.**

 **No matter how insignificant you may feel at times, you were meant to be. We are all here for a reason, every life is important, including yours. Never forget that. ;)**

 **-Rin**


End file.
